finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aster Protoflorian Ω
The Aster Protoflorian Ω is an enemy that appears in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. It is a Last One that appears when there is only one Aster Protoflorian left in the game. Stats | launch = | extinction = 1 | gil = 19600 | ep = 8.00 | fire = 100%/ / / | ice = 100%/ / / | lightning = 100%/ / / | wind = 100%/ / / | physical = | magical = | debrave = 30 | defaith = 30 | deprotect = 30 | deshell = 30 | imperil = 30 | slow = 30 | poison = 30 | curse = 30 | daze = 30 | dispel = 30 | quake = 30 | magnet = 30 | accessory 1 = Sparkward Bangle | accessory 2 = | accessory 3 = | item drop = Normal: Platinum Malistone Hard: Orichalc Malistone, Soul Smeltwater | ability drop = Flamesparka | weapon drop = | abilities = *'Default:' Manadrive Missile, Exoproofing: Fire, Exoproofing: Ice, Exoproofing: Lightning, Exoproofing: Wind, Spin Jump *'Exoproofing:' Efflorescence, Cranial Plant, Bulb Smash | notes = 1: Unleash physical attacks. The effect is greater when the enemy is launching an attack. 2: Unleash magic attacks against the enemy's vulnerabilities. 3: Unleash physical attacks the enemy is staggered. | stagger point = 650 | stagger decay = 10/ / | stagger preserve = 600 | preserve decay = 50 | stagger mod = *'Physical attacks:' x1 *'Elemental Magic attacks:' x0/ | stagger condition 1 = Physical attack | stagger duration 1 = 6s | stagger resistance 1 = 20%/40%/60% | stagger further 1 = | stagger effect 1 = Pained (30s) | stagger modifier 1 = *'Physical attacks:' x3 *'Magical attacks:' x0 | stagger condition 2 = Exoproofing weakness | stagger duration 2 = 6s | stagger resistance 2 = 20%/40% | stagger further 2 = | stagger effect 2 = Parched (30s), Exposed (30s), Conductive (30s), or Brittle (30s) | stagger modifier 2 = *'Physical attacks:' x3 *'Magical attacks:' x0 | stagger condition 3 = Level 2 | stagger duration 3 = 3s | stagger resistance 3 = 20%/40%/60% | stagger further 3 = | stagger effect 3 = Unshelled (30s) | stagger modifier 3 = All attacks: x3 }} Battle Typically, each Exoproofing bestows Aster Protoflorian with a buff aside from the elemental resistance. Exoproofing: Fire grants Bravery, Ice grants Faith, Lightning grants Haste, and Wind grants Regen. Cranial Plant, if unguarded, can launch the player into the air, guaranteeing a Bulb Smash afterwards. Strategy The player should have the four elemental spells in the schemata. Some "Choker" or "Seal Jewels" reduce its elemental damage to give advantage over this monster. The battle can be made a little easier if it is fought in the in Wildlands with Angel of Valhalla rather than fighting it alone in the Ultimate Lair. Etymology Related enemies * Aster Protoflorian Final Fantasy XIII * Aster Protoflorian * Vernal Harvester * Manasvin Warmech * Anavatapta Warmech * Garuda Interceptor * Kalavinka Striker * Ushumgal Subjugator * Tiamat Eliminator * [[The Proudclad|The Proudclad]] Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Pink Lily * Kalavinka * Garuda Category:Enemies in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII